One Bad Mistake
by collegegurl12
Summary: Sean makes one bad mistake and it cost him his one love's life. ONESHOTPLease read and review


**One Bad Mistake**

_**Summary:Sean didn't know one wronge choice would take away his true love.**_

"Sean...man this partys off the hook." Jay screamed over the music.

Sean held up his fourth cup of beer,trying to keep it from spilling. So many people in one room made it hard to move.

"I know man. i didn't think it'd be this big of a turn out." Sean said takeing another drink of his beer.

"Yo man haven't seen your girl around lately." Jay said thinking this would be the best time to ask him.

"That's cause we had a big fight,she cryed and I got blamed the bad guy." He said crushing his beer cup in his hand.

"What was the fight about?"

"She thought I still had it out for Emma."Sean said walking over to the kitchen. He grabed another beer and gulbed it down.

Jay had to hold in the laughter that was about to spill out. "Ha,you and cause girl again. That's never going to happen again,right?" jay asked drinking the rest of his beer too.

"It's Emma man." Sean said correcting him. Jay gave him a weird look,so Sean went on. "No way man,me and Emma are so over."

"That's good news man." Jay said half paying attention to Sean,and that blonde girl in the corner.

"Yo man I'll catch you later." Jay said walking over to the same girl in the corner

"Bye man." Sean said grabing yet another beer.

Jay bringing up the fight brought Sean back down. He was trying to forget her,and there he goes and brings her up again.

Guess I'll half to drink away the worry. Sean thought.

Later that night Sean had about six,seven beers in him and he was ready to go home. He looked all over the place for Jay,but couldn't find him. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he walked to his car. Stumbling the whole way. It took him four trys to start up the car,but he finally got it. Everything was going great till he came to the corner.

He was rounding it when his cigarette's fell in between his feet. Well he was still driveing he was trying to grab his cigarettes to. he never did see anybody walk in front of the car. But he did hear the scream. That scream will for ever be peirced into his heart. Stoping his car he ran out to the front. Laying in the front of the car was a girl around his age. That's when he saw the blonde hair. His heart stoped beating.He kneeled down and turned her over.

"No please God no." His voice had risen at the end.

He picked her up into his arms. In his arms was his only true love even if he never said it. Emma Nelson was laying in his arms. He quickly checked her pulse and it was light.

"Emma baby please wake up." He said slaping her cheek a little.

She opened her eyes,and started to part her lips. "Sean what happen?"

"I'm so sorry baby. i didn't mean to." He said inhis drunken haze. "Please forgive me."

"I do baby." Emma said in a soft voice,trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't man to hit you." He heard her breath geting faint. "Please don't die.'' He said crying now.

Emma lifted her hand and rubed his cheek. "I still love you.'' Sean put his hand over hers. ''I'll always be with you."

"I love you to Em baby."

She smiled but then it turned into a frown. Her breath was slowing down.

Sean layed her back down. He jumped up and looked around for anybody,but no one in sight.

"Somebody help. Call 911 please." Sean yelled through the night's air."Please I need help."

"Sean it's to late." Her voice rang through his ears.

He kneeled back down to her,and took her into his arms.

"Don't say that. Your gonna live."

"I do forgive you Sean. I do." Was her last words before her eyes closed.

Sean started to shake her. He even slaped her cheek to get her to wake up.

"Wake up Em. Please baby." But no matter how much he slaped,shaked,or yelled she just layed there. She was really gone out of his life forever. Sean layed her back on the ground. He stayed like that. On the ground crying his eyes out. Till the ambulance came,but by then they couldn't do anything. She was gone. All because of one stupid mistake. He lost his love.

_**Dont drink and drive. You may take away someone you really love,or a stranger. But the stranger has a family too. All i'm saying is make sure your friends don't drink and drive,and don't either.**_


End file.
